Coz drunk brits are sexy
by Blue Waters 52
Summary: crackfic. some fruk, and a random spain and gilbert.


**_A/N: Soo this is a crackfic with a lot of OOCness, a random prussia and spain, and mindless fruk (that sounded weird ewe)_**

**_and the title..? Well it was the first thing that came into my head. I know it doesnt make much sense ;w;_**

**_eheheh so ur still gonna read this? yay ;w;_**

* * *

England shifted around in his seat and turned his head to gaze out the window when he caught sight of France's laptop. Perfect.

He shuffled over to the desk as quietly as possible so as to not be heard by France, who was getting them something to eat, as he himself had been banned from entering the frog's kitchen.

Now he could finally figure out why the bastard had been acting so weird lately. Always winking at him and trying to play footsie under the table during world meetings. Oh and the occasional /scratch that/ every-chance-I-get grope. Merely thinking about it made him turn a nice shade of pink.

He scrolled through the files. He found a couple of documents about France's economy and the stuff they talked about at world meetings. So the frog managed to get some work done after all. Then he opened a folder called 'sourcils', while huffing about how everything was in French,  
and stood staring.

"Oh Bloody Hell…"

The folder was full of pictures and video clips of him (in almost all of which he was drunk and wearing his waiter outfit). In one of the videos in which he was drunk he appeared to have mistaken a pole for a unicorn and was prancing around it, and in another he seemed to be trying to do some funky dance. At first his mouth hung open in embarrassment, but a few minutes into the video, he began nodding his head to the music. "I look quite good after all.." he muttered to himself, hands on his hips, while admiring his drunken dance.

France, who in the meantime had sneaked back in, was watching the whole scene and trying very hard not to laugh, heard the comment, and not being able to control it any longer, burst out laughing.

England spun around, with his face as red as a tomato, and stood still, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, out of anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell.

But this only made France laugh even more.

England stomped up to France, with a good mind to throttle him to death then and there. "Why you bloody.." he growled as he pounced upon France, causing them both to tumble onto the couch.

England yelped and tried to get back on his feet but France's arms snaked around his waist, pinning him there.  
His continuous attempts at removing them only caused the both of them to roll over.

Grinning, France kissed the Briton and for a moment England found himself kissing back.

By the time England realized what he was doing, France was off across the room and down the corridor, not really wanting to be murdered by the Brit, and England could hear a gradually fading 'Ohonhonhon' as France managed to put more distance between them.

"You bloody wanker!" England yelled as he tore down the corridor after France.

* * *

From a tree near the window, a scarlet eyed albino with a small yellow bird on his head and a cheerful Spaniard were watching the duo with binoculars.

"Mein gott! They will never change will they?" exclaimed the albino, facepalming.

"Piiyooo!"

"See! Gilbird agrees too!"

"Si," agreed the Spaniard, putting down the binoculars and rubbing the back of his head.

"But that was an awesome plan Toni," said the albino, giving the Spaniard a pat on the back which almost made him fall off the tree, "Who knew you had it in ya? It was almost as awesome as the ones I come up with!"

The Spaniard grinned, while mentally facepalming at the thought of the albino's last 'awesome plan' in which they tried teaching Gilbird tricks. "But I really didn't think we'd be able to pull it off and transfer your 'when-in-need-to-blackmail-england' collection to France's laptop that fast, with them coming back any moment.."

"The great Prussia is too awesome to mess things up! Hey after we're done getting Frenchie here together with eyebrows, we could set you up with Lovino!"

And at this, the Spaniard did fall off the tree with a thud.

* * *

"Hey did you here that?"

"Non.. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Nevermind.."

And they went back to killing each other.


End file.
